Black or grey, I'll love you always
by Forever the girl on fire
Summary: Tris and Tobias meet in Abnegation before they transfer to Dauntless! It starts when Tris is 12 and Tobias is 14 and goes all the way through divergent. I'm going to try and add more details about their lives in Abnegation, instead of just hurrying to get to where the book starts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- train tracks

**a/n: well this is my first divergent fanfiction so bare with me here. This is basically a story of where tris and Tobias meet in abnegation. I love this concept and I just had to write a story of my own **

**so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and don't own any of the characters**

Tris POV 12 years old

I jump up, startled by the sudden crunch of the of the gravel behind me. I look over to see a young abnegation boy, about two years older than me, standing next to me by the train tracks.

It takes me a minute to process the boy beside me. After a few seconds, I realize it is Abnegation's leader's son, Tobias. He has come over to our house a few times with his father to have dinner with my family. He holds on to the respectful, quiet typical Abnegation lifestyle on the outside, but I can tell through his eyes, that on the inside he is dying for something more

"Hello, Tobias", I say bowing in the typical greeting style for abnegation.

"Hello, Beatrice." He says with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Wait you know my name?", I ask perplexed.

" Of course. Why wouldn't I ?"

" Well, I am not very memorable, I don't stand out in anyway, so why would you bother about remembering me?."

"On the contrary Beatrice, I believe you are on of the most interesting people I've seen."

"Oh", I say surprised, not expecting his answer at all,"and why would that be? May I ask."

Tobias smirks, "You know you're pretty curious for an abnegation."

"So I've been told, now are you going to answer my question or not."

"Ohhh and she's demanding as well, but that's exactly why you are so interesting. You're not like other Abnegation who just stay passive and deprive themselves. When I look at you, I see life in your eyes. You dream of a life so much bigger than this place, filled with adventures and thrills. That's the reason why I knew I could find you here by the train tracks instead of volunteering like any normal Abnegation."

"How do you know all that about me?", I ask somewhat pensively... I know my behavior isn't the most selfless ,but I hope I am not that blatantly obvious about it.

"Because I am the same way." He replies seriously.

I just smile and nod my head, reaffirming what I had already known.

...…

We just remain by the train tracks basking in the fact that we had found someone to confide in and who would not reprimand up for being the stiff abnegation we were supposed to be. For once, we had found someone who we could be ourselves around.

The sun will start to set soon and I know my parents will begin to wonder where I've been, so reluctantly get up to leave.

" Um... Tobias I should probably get going before it gets dark, but I just wanted to say I enjoyed being able to be myself...for once without getting scolded for it. So thank you."

"No problem Beatrice, I'd love to talk again some time."

I smirk, "Well you know where to find me.", I say before walking away.

I smile to myself as I begin to walk home because for once I am hopeful of what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2- late night visits

**an: sorry it took a couple days to upload, I had a softball tournament all day yesterday. I'll try and upload at least twice a week. I'm really busy between softball,school,and student council but writing is an escape so I need to work it in somehow.**

**But any who here's chapter two... Oh and I was thinking about doing a chapter from Tobias's POV. Just leave me a review if you get a chance about your thoughts on that... Thanks :)**

**disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and do not own any of the brilliant characters**

**enjoy! **

Tris 13 (POV)

I wake up startled to a knocking sound at my window. I look around hazily for a few seconds before my eyes focus in on Tobias sitting in the tree outside my bedroom window.

I quickly scurry over to open the window and let him inside. Just by looking at him I can tell he is pain.

"Tobias, what's the matter?",I whisper urgently.

" Can't I just come visit my best friend?" He says with a smirk in his voice.

Typical Tobias trying to make light of the situation, but I cannot let him me distract me. I need to get him to open up and tell me what's wrong instead of evading the topic.

"Yes you can, just not at 11 o'clock at night!" I hiss through clenched teeth," Now will you please tell me what's wrong ?"

He looks off pensively into the distance and I can see tears threateningly to spill over in his eyes. I can't stand to watch him like this anymore. I walk over to his shaking form still standing by my window, I take his had and draw him over to my bed.

I cup his face in my hands and stare into his deep ocean blue eyes. One could get lost in those if they stared just long enough, but now is not the time for me to be thinking like that, I have to focus on Tobias.

" Tobias you're my best friend and I know you better than anyone. You don't have to hide from me any more."

For the past six months we have been meeting each other at the train tracks, and just talking about anything and everything. Though for the last month he has seemed less talkative and on edge, I mean Tobias is not the most extroverted person, but lately he has been distant. I've tried to to figure out why he's acting like that, but every time I bring it up, he changes the subject.

He turns his head dejectedly away from face, but not before I see a few tears fall.

I grab his face again and gently tell him,"Toby look at me just tell me the truth, I won't look at you any differently. I promise."

"Oh Bea", he starts sobbing into my shoulder, so I go in to give him a hug. He gasps in pain as soon as I touch his back.

"Tobias what's wrong?"

"Marcus..." He says still crying

" Marcus what, Toby ?"

When he doesn't answer, I assume it has something to with his back,so I get up to go and look. What I see surprises and horrifies me at the same time.

The back of his shirt is soaked with blood. It finally clicks, Marcus has been beating Tobias for god knows how long, but that is why he has been even more distant lately.

" Okay Tobias, I need to clean you up, but I need you to take off you shirt."

" Are you asking me undress Bea?" He asked feigning surprise.

I smirk, so typical Toby," just take off you shirt."

He lifts off his shirt and I can't help but stare. He had just turned 15, but he already looked like a man, with his chiseled abs and muscles. I wonder for a moment how he became that built because it is not typical in abnegation. I also wonder why he is wasting his time with me, a scrawny little girl who still looks like she is 12.

I am drawn out of my thoughts by Tobias, " So I take it you like what you see."

"It's not bad, but I've seen better.", I counter,trying to cover up my embarrassment of being caught staring at my best friend. I see Tobias tense up for a minute then recover into his normal demeanor.

"Well I guess I'll just to have to work on it then because I want to be the best in your eyes."

I blush, little does he know he already is, but I don't want to ruin our friendship because my stupid feeling got in the way. That would just be selfish.

"Okay, well let's get you cleaned up", and with that I walk out of the room to go get the medical supplies my mother has, that she uses to treat the factionless.

I'm trying to be really quiet, so I don't wake anyone up but, that is for naught because I accidentally drop the bottle of antiseptic causing a loud crashing noise. I'm too busy cleaning up to notice that Caleb had entered the bathroom.

"Beatrice! What are you doing?!", he hisses at me.

" It is none of you're business, so please leave me alone."

"okay Beatrice, but if you get into trouble don't come crying to me for help."

"I wouldn't dream of if Caleb, now goodnight." I say ending the discussion.

...…

I come back into my room to see Tobias laying face down on my bed unmoving. Worry shoots through as I rush over to him.

"Toby! Toby! Are you okay?!"

He groggily looks up rubbing his eyes, " sorry I must've fallen asleep waiting for you, I'm sorry."

I huff a sigh of relief, " it's okay just don't do it again, you scared me!"

"Aww so Bea really does care about me", he says in a mocking tone

I want to stay away from this topic so I quickly change the subject,"This is going to hurt really bad, but I need you to try and be and quiet as possible, so my family doesn't wake up."

"For some reason, I don't think your parents would approve of you having a boy who is two years older than you in your bed shirtless."

Just thinking of that happening makes me snicker," yeah I'm gonna go with probably not, and I already had an awkward run in with Caleb in the hallway when I was getting supplies."

" you didn't tell him about me did you?!"

"No of course not! I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good nobody can find out about Marcus, and I mean nobody. I really didn't even want to tell you."

I look away hurt. I thought he trusted me more than that. I go back to cleaning his wounds, but I can bring myself to look him in the eyes.

" oh no Bea, it's not like what you're think at all."

"Then what is it becausei thought you trusted me?"

"I just felt that if you knew about Marcus, that you would think I was dirty and depreciated. I just feel that I'm not good enough for you, and that if I told you that you would realize that as well...I just can't lose you Beatrice.", he said tears brimming his eyes once again.

"Tobias why would you even think that. Marcus is a monster and horrible excuse for a human being. I think you're an even better person for having the strength to go through that alone for this long."

"Do you really mean that Bea?"

"Of course, with all my heart. And Toby if anything, it is I who doesn't deserve you.", I say as I finish tending to his back.

"Come here Bea", he says patting the open space next to him on my small bed,"why would you even think you're not good enough for me?"

" how can you not see it, I'm small and not pretty and definately not selfless."

"Well, I think you're perfect, and beautiful, and you think helping me out in the middle of the night isn't selfless..I'd beg to differ Beatrice."

"I really don't know what to say except thank you for being their and being my best friend."

"No thank you Beatrice," he says while wrapping his arms around me and, drawing me up against his chest.

I feel the tendrils of sleep begin to overtake me, but I'm still coherent enough to feel Tobias kiss me lightly on the forehead before slipping out my window into the quiet, Chicago night.

Maybe he does like me, no Beatrice he was just being nice because you helped him.

That's what best friend do...right ?

**thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3-flashback

**an: hey everyone sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure I got this chapter just right. I wanted to make sure I wrote Tobias just the way I wanted him, and I think I achieved that. **

**I also wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really keep me motivated and really make my day, so a big thank you to all you who took time to review :)**

**disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and none of these wonderful characters are mine, sadly **

**enjoy!**

Tobias 15 year old POV

Morning after the night in Beatrice's room

I sleep restlessly that night because of the pain in my back. No matter how many times I try I cannot find sleep, so I decide to just start my day a little earlier than normal. This will give me some time to myself , which I barely ever get because this abnegation,and you have to be selfless every waking moment.

As I walk around aimlessly, I find myself daydreaming about my future. While most kids my age are waiting for the aptitude test to tell them what to do, I already have everything planned out and I have for months now.

I am going to be dauntless. Part of me has always known that I wanted to be dauntless, like when I was little and I would watch in fascination while the jumped off trains and climbed to the tops of buildings. Don't get me wrong I still enjoy that part of their lifestyle, but it has grown to be more than just the crazy stunts that draw me to them. It is their courage and bravery. The fact that they stand up for one another and those that cannot defend themselves. That is what I desire most, I want to make sure to prevent situations like mine, where a person is downtrodden and mistreated because they do not have the means to protect themselves or are an easy target.

I know becoming dauntless won't be easy, I've heard about the intiation process by eavesdropping on Marcus talking to the dauntless faction ambassadors about decreasing the difficulty and intensity of their initiation process. They have refused to change, so I knew I had my work cut out for me.

I knew I couldn't be to obvious about preparing myself or Marcus would notice, so I started off with simple things like taking heavier loads at the volunteer shelter, this way I could build up more strength and muscle. I also observed the fighting techniques I saw the dauntless trying at school, and then mimicked them in my bedroom at night.

Although I had prepared myself significantly for intiation, I was still disappointed I could not get acquainted with weapons due to my lack of resources. I thought my training I was doing would have to suffice, until one day luck was on my side, and I had an unlikely run in with some Dauntless...

_~ flashback ~_

_I was walking home from tending to the factionless's medical needs, when I heard a commotion coming from one of the alleys. I caught sound of a boy yelp in pain, and I guess the abnegation side of me kicked in, so I decided to go help. _

_When I reached the alley way I say two boys, one about my age and the other a little younger. The younger one was on sitting on the ground holding his arm in pain, while blood gushed from a gash on his forehead. The older one sat next to him trying to calm him down. _

_They hadn't noticed me, so I cleared my throat to get their attention._

_" uh, hello, I was just passing by and was wondering if you would need any assistance?" I asked politely._

_The younger boy cut in just as the elder was about to speak, "No! I'm No pansy cake and I don't need help from any stiff! _

_The older boy rolled his eyes, " Uriah shut up! Yes, if you don't mind my little brother needs help. He was being an idiot and decided to climb a building, but he lost his grip and fell. I think his arm might be broken."_

_I walk over to the two boys and begin to check out the boys arm and head. His head wound wasn't too deep, so I easily cleaned and bandaged it up, but the arm required a splint until it could be put in a cast. _

_While I was finishing up the elder spoke, " thank you again for helping out Uriah, he always seems to be getting into to more trouble than even a dauntless should," he said with a chuckle. _

_" No problem, I replied, " it's what us stiffs do," I say mimicking Uriah's use of the slang term. _

_" hey sorry about that Uriah doesn't really have a filter, and in my opinion you're probably the _

_least stiff Abnegation I've seen." _

_" It's okay, we are Stiffs, but I don't plan to be one much longer. I want to be dauntless." I said confidently. _

_" well if that's the case then take these," he says while handing me a couple of knives and a bebe gun," I mean if you're allowed to being Abnegation and everything._

_I stare in reverence and silently thank god for answering my prayers, I reply," Well an Abnegation wouldn't accept these, but since I'm going to be Dauntless in a year,it would be in my better interest to take them. Thanks man." _

_"No problem, a favor for a favor, and by the way my name is Zeke, and I'll be choosing the same year as you, so we'll be in the same initiation class."_

_"Well at least I'll know somebody," I say with a sigh._

_ He extends his hand to me, which is not an Abengation gesture, but I take it firmly in mine anyways. _

_" thanks again man, and looks like I'll be seeing you soon."_

_"See you in a year." I say as I walk away._

_I hear Zeke yell behind me , " hey what's your name?"_

_I glance over my shoulder and reply," it doesn't matter." _

_ I don't want anyone knowing my relation to Marcus yet, that's one thing I need to keep to myself._

_~ end flashback ~_

This happened about 7 months ago, so about a month before I met Beatrice. Oh Beatrice, the one and only thing I'll miss when I leave Abnegation.

She has singularly turned my world upside down. I tried so hard to seclude myself and not get close to anyone. That was until I saw her, I knew she different and I was drawn to her.

She believes she is not selfless and tries so hard to show selflessness, but I believe she is the most selfless when she is not even trying. Like the other night she just helped me without complaint and showed me love when I had no where else to turn to.

She is my savior from Marcus and when she's around it's like all the bad things in my life just go away. I feel like I can be the real Tobias Eaton when I'm with her, not the one who is cowering away from Marcus and doing everything he wants out of fear of him.

I think she is incredibly brave and last night proves she is fit for dauntless. She had the courage to help me even when it could've ended badly for her.

Over the past six months we have become extremely close, and I think I might love her. I can't imagine life without her now and I want so desperately to tell her that, but I don't want to scare her off. So I'll stay selfless for once, keep my feelings to myself... For now.

Maybe... just maybe I can talk to her and get her to consider coming to Dauntless with me. I mean I know we are two years apart and we'd be separated for two years, but two years is better than a lifetime.

I hope when I talk to her she agrees to come with me... because as much as I want Dauntless...I NEED Beatrice.

**an: thank you again for reading, and feel free to leave feedback! **

**-forever the girl on fire **


	4. Chapter 4- asking Beatrice

**an: hey guys sorry softball has been really hectic lately so it took me awhile to write this, but anyways here's chapter four! Sorry about the alternating POV it won't be like that all the time, but it was necessary for this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**disclaimer : I'm not Veronica Roth or any of her amazingly written characters**

Tris 13 years old POV

A week after the night in her room

I wake up a little later today because it is my day off from service. Normally I wake up a little after 6:30 today but I slept in til about 7:15 today. I know it's not much, but I'll take what I can get. I can't be too selfish now.

I'm supposed to meet Toby at the tracks at 8:00, so hurry to get ready. In all honesty, it doesn't take that long to get ready though considering we aren't allowed any source of vanity like fancy clothes, elaborate hairstyles, or makeup. When I was younger those factor didn't really matter to me , but now I find myself worried much more about my appearance, especially what Toby thinks of me. I don't know why I bother, he won't see me like that, just as a little sister. The sooner I get over that the sooner I'll be a better Abnegation.

Once I make sure I'm clear of Abnegation, I start to sprint like I see the Dauntless do. It just makes me feel so free. It's times like these where I know no matter how hard I try I can never belong to Abnegation. It's times like these that I know I am dauntless.

* * *

I reach the train tracks in 10 minutes never stopping once to catch my breath. I see Tobias over by our normal spot pacing nervously back and forth. I wonder what is making him like this , this kind of behavior is totally out of the norm for him.

I walk up stealthily behind him, " hey Toby! What's up?"

He jolts startled by sudden arrival, "oh- um, hey Bea you actually , um, came." He says shakily.

"Of course I came, I always come. Why did you think I wouldn't?" I chuckle at his loss of words.

"I don't know nerves I guess." He says looking down bashfully.

"Toby are you okay, you seem kind of rattled. Marcus didn't hurt you again did he?" My tone changes from light to serious in a matter of seconds.

" No, I'm perfectly fine... It's just that I have to ask you a question."

"Okay, whenever you're ready Toby."

* * *

Tobias 15 POV

I am finally going to do ask her. It's taken me a week to round up the courage, but I figure that if I am going to be dauntless I have to get over my fear of her saying no.

I walk over to her and cup her little face in my strong hand. I gaze at her wind swept cheeks from sprinting, her gentle lips, and her breathtakingly fierce bluish grey eyes. One look at those eyes and I know I can do anything.

I suck in one more breath knowing that my revelation of my feelings for her could change our relationship, but I have to be brave and take the risk.

"Beatrice Prior,you are beautiful, smart, kind, selfless, and brave. Most of all you are like no girl I've ever met before. From the moment I met you, you stood out, and I knew you had to be a part of my life. Now that you are I never want to leave you... You see the only problem is my choosing is in less than a year away and I'm not staying in abnegation, I'm going to dauntless. So..."

...

Beatrice POV

" Wait so you want me to go to dauntless with you." I ask, my mind reeling from Tobias's confession.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously,"um- yes- I understand if you don't want to, and I know it is completely selfish of me to ask. So I completely understand if you don't want to."

I always wanted to be dauntless, I know that it is selfish, but I don't care anymore. I'm not meant for abnegation, I meant for dauntless and I need to make this choice for me, not my family, because it is my life.

I look up in to Toby's dark,stormy eyes that show a hint of fear. I know when I look into those eyes I could never leave him, and that he has just solidified my future.

I bring my tiny hand up to his cheek mimicking his hand on mine. "Yes Tobias, yes I will go to dauntless with you." I say smiling.

His once nervous face burst into full out happiness. He picks me up and spins me around.

" Toby put me down, I'm getting dizzy." I say giggling.

" Sorry Bea, I'm just so relieved that you're going to meet me in dauntless." He says, but what happens next is unexpected. He leans his head down to meet mine and gentle places his lips to mine. It takes me a minute to register that Tobias is kissing me. Tobias is kissing me !

He pulls away," sorry I just had to do that, I've been wanting to do it for so long. I just couldn't help myself. It was selfish of me and I'm sorry."

Tobias ever the abnegation," well I've been hoping and waiting that that would happen for the longest time, and now that we're going to be dauntless we don't have to worry about being selfless anymore."

"Well that's a relief because it would've been pretty awkward if you didn't feel that way." He chuckles.

" how could I not feel that way, you're a total catch. You should see the way the girls look at you." I say.

" speak for yourself, have you seen the way the boys watch you? To be honest it makes me nervous."

I am truly speechless, could have really been that oblivious. I must've because I hung out around Toby practically everyday and I never realized his feelings for me until he told me.

"Well you don't need to be nervous because I lonely have eyes for you."

"Good because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Tobias I have to get home soon because I don't feel like getting reprimanded by my family about how selfish I am for spending time by myself."

"Okay, I'll walk you home," he smiles, "And if it's any consolation I think your just the right amount of selfless." He says kissing my temple.

I blush at his compliment and link my hand in his. When we get to my house, I release my hand so my parents won't be suspicious.

" Bea, what are you doing tonight ?"

" Sleeping, why?" I ask.

" I have a surprise for you, think of it as my first gift to my girlfriend."

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

" um, yeah is that okay, I won't call you that if you're not ready."

I smile at his concern and new title for us, "No don't stop, don't ever stop calling me that I love it."

"Okay good because I don't want to stop, just make sure you're ready at 12, I'll be at your window."

"Ok Romeo, I'll see you then", I say over my shoulder as I walk away.

* * *

Tobias POV

I lead Beatrice down the street to my own secret place where I train to become dauntless.

I found an old empty warehouse one day while I was out feeding the factionless, and I knew it would perfectly serve my cause.

"Toby how much longer til we get there?"asks Bea impatiently.

She always was impatient when she got excited, but I found that endearing.

When we reach the warehouse I take off her blindfold. Bea eyes fill with a look of amazement and wonder as she looks around at the targets, knives and things I've added to my collection over the past months.

"What is all this and where did you get?" She says with awe in her voice.

"Let's just say I know a couple dauntless."

"Well what are we going to do with it all?" She asks curiously

"We train."

* * *

**well there's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed! Reviews welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5- I'm free

**AN: thank you so much for all the follows, favorite, and reviews. You're encouragement is greatly appreciated and helps me to continue my writing, so thank you all for that. **

**Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I have finals and stuff at school along with the state tournament for softball, but in about a week I'll be able to start updating more consistently. **

**Thank you again for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and I don't own any of her fantastic characters.**

* * *

Beatrice 14 POV

The day before Tobias choosing ceremony

Right now I'm in the warehouse where Tobias and I have been training for the past 6 months. Training with Tobias has been the best 6 months of my life, and I'm devastated that they are going to be coming to an end after today. After Tobias chooses tomorrow, I'll be all alone here in a place I don't belong. I just hope I don't become the same Beatrice I was before I met Tobias. Toby has made me into a different person, a dauntless person, and I don't want to fade into the abnegation crowd the next two years without him.

I go to grab the knives out of the target which I had been throwing for the past hour. I have to say I've taken to throwing knives pretty easily. It has become one of my best skills. The gun shooting was also another skill I honed in easily, but it just took a little longer than the knife throwing.

Hand to hand combat is another story though, I was awful at it at first, I could barely throw a punch. It took almost the whole six months to build up my strengths and stamina, but now I can almost beat Tobias. Key word being ALMOST, as easily as these skills have come to me, they came to Tobias twice as quickly.

I know he will do great in dauntless, and I couldn't be an any prouder girlfriend. I just hope that by the time I get there he'll still call me that. I wouldn't blame him for leaving me for one of the curvy, beautiful dauntless girls, considering I still look like I'm twelve and I'm not beautiful, not matter what Tobias says. I know he's just trying to be nice and make me feel better.

Thinking about Toby leaving me always makes me upset, but I normally don't cry about it. Today I couldn't help it because my fear could becoming a reality in the upcoming weeks. The tears begin to flow freely down my cheeks.

As I'm grabbing the last knive out of the target, I feel a knife whiz past head into the target. It takes me a minute to register that it nicked my ear, leaving a trail of blood to mix with my tears. I turn around to see Toby running over to me.

"Oh my god Beatrice are you alright?" He asks worriedly," I didn't mean to actually hit you,I was just messing around being a stupid teenage boy!"

I chuckle a bit through my still flowing tears, "Yes, I'm fine, it didn't even hurt."

" Wait then why are you crying?"

I know there is no use lying to Tobias, I know better than that. Through my sniffling I tell him my fear of him leaving me and not wanting me when I finally get to dauntless.

He chuckles then walks over to me and take my face in his hands. "Beatrice Natalie Prior, just get that fear out of you're head. You're the only girl for me now and always. You're like my other half and no girl at dauntless will ever mean what you do to me. I need you Bea, now and forever"

This oration of course just brings me to tears again. I've never had someone speak so highly to me and I know for sure in this moment I love him. I just don't want to scare him away, so I play it safe.

"Toby, I might love you, "I say timidly," I'm just waiting until I'm sure to tell you though."

"Well that's sensible of you," he chuckles, " maybe you should channel your inner erudite and make a chart or something."

"Okay I am sure I love you, I just didn't want to scare you away."

"I love you too Beatrice." He says gently before pulling my lips to meet his.

He pulls away and clasps something cool around my neck. I look and see that it is a small golden ring with a shiny iradescent pearl attached to it.

He answers my question before I can even open my mouth. " this was my mother's from before she transferred to abnegation. Before she died, she told me to give it to a girl when I know the time is right."

"On Tobias it's beautiful!" I say with awe at the one thing I can now call my own.

"I knew this was the perfect time, whenever you get lonely or miss me just look down at it and know that I'm thinking of you too. I know it's not much but I figure it's enough to get you through the next to years with out me."

At a loss for words a kiss him passionately, I don't pull back until I'm gasping for air because im know that that is the last time I'll be able to do that for two years.

* * *

Tobias 16 POV

Day of the choosing ceremony

I wake up and untangle myself from Beatrice still sleeping form. We didn't do anything last night except for sleeping in on another's arms... And maybe sharing a few chaste kisses here and there. I kiss Beatrice gently on her temple for what will be the last for awhile, then quietly retreat out of my normal exit, her bedroom window.

...

(At the choosing ceremony)

Most teenagers are a bundle of nerves right now, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't as well. It's just not because of what most people would think.

Yesterday after my aptitude test, my admistrator, Tori told me I was divergent. I mean I knew of divergent but I never thought I'd actually be one. All I know is that it is dangerous to be one and I'm going to have hide it, or it may cost me my life.

My new found divergence still does not deter my choice of faction. I will carry through with my plan and choose Dauntless, as I have always planned to.

I am drawn out of my thoughts by my father announcing my name.

"Tobias Eaton"

I walk up to the stage confidently looking into my father's, if I can even call him that, cruel eyes. He shoot me a look telling me I better pick abnegation or else, but I know he can't control me anymore.

As I walk over to the flaming coals of dauntless, I look into the crowd for Bea's face. I meet her fiery eyes and she mouths the words "I love you." and smiles. With that I slice my hand with the knife and listen as my blood hits the sizzling coals.

I ignore everyone's surprised looks, I look past Marcus's glare, I look past my old life and into my new one.

I have finally done it and I'm free from everything.

I'm free.

* * *

**thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated , so if you get the chance, just leave a note :)**

**~forever the girl on fire**


	6. Chapter 6- I am selfish, I am brave

**A/N: hey guys sorry I've been really busy with finishing up school and stuff. I'm almost done so I'll be able to write more consistently. I just wanted to thank all of you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean so much to me and I appreciate each and everyone of you. Thank you again and enjoy chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and don't own any of her amazing characters**

* * *

Beatrice 16 POV

DIVEREGNT. I'm divergent.

Dauntless, Abnegation,AND Erudite. I didn't know it was even possible to receive two factions, let alone three! This does not deter my descion though. I cannot brake my promise to Toby or myself. I will still choose Dauntless.

I hear Caleb silently walk in thorough the kitchen door, "Hey Beatrice, do you need any help?"

As much as I'd like to be alone, I know this is our last night together, so I accept his help.

After we finish washing dishes our parents come in to say goodnight.

My father grabs me into a light hug,"I'm proud of you Beatrice and I know you'll make the right choice." He says confirmingly. The only thing is his definition of the right choice and mine differentiate a little.

Next my mother wraps my now trembling body into her protective arms, "be selfish and follow your heart." As soon as she said this I knew she was talking about Tobias and me. It's kind of a funny thing how mothers can find out anything and everything. "I'll miss you mom" I say and it's true, leaving her is probably the hardest thing that I am required to do when I leave abnegation.

"Beatrice, I'll miss you. Just remember I'll love you no matter what faction you choose." And with that she pulls away and sends my brother and I off to our rooms.

I am about to part ways with Caleb, before he pulls my shoulder back so that I am facing him. His eyes look nervous, but I can tell he is trying to keep his calm "Caleb" exterior. "Beatrice just remember to think of the family, but also remember to think about yourself. It's your life. I love you little sis." With that he scurries into his room and shuts his door quickly, but not quickly enough because I am able to see the stack of books on his desk.

It makes me curious for a second, but it washes over quickly as I drift off into deep sleep.

That night I dream of Tobias and being reunited tomorrow, reunited forever and never having to be separated again.

...

* * *

"Caleb Prior"

I find myself shaking for my brother as he goes to choose the rest of his life. I don't know why though we all know what he is going to pick, it's always been obvious to me. I hear murmurs from around the crowd and I shoot my head up and look from Caleb to the bowl,and back to Caleb again.

He chose Erudite! My perfect Abnegation brother chose erudite. Well this throws a wrench in my plans, promise or not I can't leave my parents alone...or can I. I wasn't nervous until now.

"Beatrice Prior"

I walk shakily up to the stage looking nervously back and forth between the dauntless and abnegation. I cut my hand and feel the hot sticky blood begin pooling in my hand. I look up at my parents one last time, just long enough to see my mother give me an imperceptible nod of the head.

I know that she is telling me to pick Dauntless,and not to worry about them. I smile, relieved, and thrust the dripping blood over the sizzling coals.

"Dauntless", I hear Marcus say but it seems like it came from somewhere distant because I'm lost in my own thoughts.

I am dauntless! I am brave!

...

* * *

I sprint down the street with my arms flung out, head facing the sky. I'm free from restraints nothing can hold me back anymore. I gracefully jump on the train, using the skills Tobias taught me. I see a candor reaching the handle, so my abnegation side kicks in, and I drag her onto the train.

Thank you!" She sticks out her hand, an unfamiliar gesture to an abnegation, "I am Christina!"

I look her up and down. She is tall with mocha skin, and short shoulder length brown hair pulled back with barrettes. Pretty.

I must have a incredulous look on my face because Christina starts to laugh, " It's just a handshake, I promise I don't bite." I take her hand timidly in my hand. I know it's a simple gesture but it's still weird adjusting from abnegation customs to other faction's.

She shakes it firmly, " We're going to be great friends!" She says enthusiastically. Don't ask me how she was so sure considering we just met, but candor don't lie, and who am I to deny a friend when lord knows I don't have any except Toby. I just smile and nod my head.

I find myself thinking about Toby and how in just a little bit I'll be in his warm embrace again, his soft lips on mine once more. I'm drawn out of my thoughts when I hear whoops and cheers from the dauntless as they leap off the train.

I tap Christina on the shoulder to bring her out of her daydream, which I'm assuming is about the erudite boy with celery green eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and perfectly straight white teeth. I find myself wondering if they are fake or not. She has been staring at him for the past few minutes, and when I give her a knowing look, she just smirks and says,"now that topic is for later".

I prepare myself for a leap of faith onto the building, which contains the entrance to dauntless. Just as I am about to jump Christina grabs my arm,"hold on can we go together, because if you don't drag me, I don't think I could jump."

Not wanting to lose my only friend I had made to day, I clasp her hand in mine, count to three, and then throw us onto the hard gravel on the top of the building. Still holding each other's hands, we look at one another and bust out laughing at how crazy the whole situation. I know we will fit in well here with the dauntless thrill seekers.

I am startled by a harsh voice calling all intiates over to the edge of the building. I see the voice belongs to a young man covered in tattoos and peircings, with what looks like a permanent scowl etched onto his pale face.

"Intiates! I'm Eric and one of the leaders of dauntless. Now you have made it this far, so I assume you have some smidge of bravery inside of you. Of course that could have all been a fluke. The real test starts now. To get into dauntless you must jump off the edge of this building."

I hear murmurs of discontent run through the crowd of intiates.

That's when the erudite boy with celery green eyes speaks up," is there water at the bottom or something?"

Of course he would be the one to ask, erudite, forever curious.

Eric just laughs miniacally while look at us. I'm starting to believe this guy is crazy,he suddenly snaps. " well is one of you gonna jump already?"

I look around and none of the other intiates, not even the dauntless born, seem like they are willing to jump of this building. The thing that they don't seem to understand is that it can't be that bad because they wouldn't want to kill all of us on the first day, so it must be relatively safe. Notice I say relatively because nothing is ever 100%.

"I'll go," I say in a voice that sounds so foreign from mine. I step up onto the ledge and look over to see a dark black hole on the roof of a smaller building below the one were standing on. I take off my abnegation robes leaving me in grey slacks and a tight grey tank top. I already feel uncomfortable, and vulnerable with my lack of clothing, but it doesn't help when a smart mouth candor boy starts to wolf whistle," ohh take it off stiff!"

I roll my eyes at this boys arrogance, I already cannot stand him because of how I had seen him act around school, but now I can tell my distaste will only grow from here.

"Today intiate," Eric says in a aggregated tone. I look around one last time and truly take the leap of faith this time.

I am flying through the air, I feel like a bird flying free through the sky. Nothing can stop me, until my body hits a net. The wind is momentarily knocked out of me, but as soon as I regain my breath I begin to laugh. I sit in the net for a few more seconds, until a strong muscular hand reaches for my tiny frail one.

As soon as I grasp his hand, I feel sparks, sparks I had only felt with Tobias. I look up to match a face to the hand, and that's when I see a young man with a spare upper lip, dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes the color of a midnight sky. I would know this face anywhere. I know wherever this face is, I am home.

I smile and whisper,

_Tobias _

* * *

**A/N: thanks again for reading!**

**Reviews welcome and greatly appreciated **

**- forever the girl on fire**


	7. Chapter 7-reunited

**An: sorry for the wait, I've just been so busy with finals, softball, and moving! I just wanted to say thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and kind reviews that are keeping me motivated! They are truly appreciated! So withouth further ado here is chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and do not own any of her amazing characters.**

* * *

Tobias POV

I am filled with anticipation as I stand by the net. Today is Bea's choosing day, after two long years I'll finally be able to see her beatiful face. I won't be alone in Dauntless anymore. I mean I do have friends, ironically my best friend is Zeke, the kid who gave me supplies that helped me get into Dauntless in the first place. He is the only one I have truly confided in, he even knows about Bea. It took me awhile to be able to trust somebody like I trusted Bea, but I realized I couldn't be alone waiting for her so that's when I built me friendship up with Zeke.

Lauren, a girl who was in my intiation class and always tries to flirt with, smacks my shoulder. "Stop day dreaming Four, the intiates are about to jump!"

I clear my throat and look up nervously. Even looking up, the height factor of the jump still scares me to the point where I can't breathe.

"Four? Four?"

"What?!"

"I asked you who do you think will be the first to jump?"

If I know anything about Bea, it's that she'll want to prove herself to the other intiates, but mostly herself, so therefore, she'll be the first to jump.

"I'm gonna take a chance here, and go with Abnegation."

Lauren scoffs," Ahahahah okay Four, I doubt we'll even have an abnegation transfers, and if we happen to have one, they sure as heck won't be jumping first."

I shake my head at Lauren's ignorance, just like everyone else Lauren underestimates Abnegation, but I definately proved her wrong when I came in first at intiation. I expect Bea to do the same. "Well just have to wait and see I guess." I say bruptly ending the conversation.

I hear Eric's voice snap at someone, seconds later I saw a flash of grey and blonde hair. The girl is sitting in the net laughing, probably from shock. I reach my hand to pull her out of the net, and as soon as I touch her frail little hand, I know that it is her. It's my Bea.

She looks up and I see recognition flash through her fiery eyes. I know she knows it is me. I know she knew from the first touch.

I try to keep the excitement off my face as I force myself to go into instructor Four mode.

"What's your name?"

"Ummm"

"Think carefully you don't get to pick again" I say with a smirk

"Tris", she says in her strong firm voice

Lauren calls over to me, "Four, make the announcement!"

Tris shoots me a look presumably about my the unique nickname. I give her a look that says I'll explain later. She gives an imperceptible nod of understanding.

"First jumper Tris!" Pride ringing in my voice, even though I tried hard not to let it show. What can I say I have a pretty kick butt girlfriend.

...

After all the intiate have jumped, I do my typical introductions, I have some trouble with a candor that seems to be Tris's friend, but I suspect I won't be having any more problems with her. Let's just say I put her in her place.

As I walk around the cafeteria, I see a spot open next to Tris and her candor friend, Christina. I figure that it's my best bet to sit with them, so I quickly stride over and sit down I the open spot next to Tris.

I see Christina look in surprise, I couldn't tell if it was because of my prescence or Tris's reaction to the hamburger on her player. I'll just presume it is both.

As I was I the middle of conversation with the two girls, mostly Tris, the person I hate most strides arrogantly into the room. I silently pray that he isn't coming to my table, but of course he comes to stand right next me.

I address him first,"Eric"

His voice is pompous and cocky,"Hello Four, aren't you going to introduce me to these two Beautiful young intiates."

Christina and Tris both shoot me looks of helplessness. I know Eric is disgusting and an idiot, but he is a leader and you don't want to get on his bad side.

"This is Christina and this is Tris." I say keeping all enthusiasm out of my voice

His lustful eyes gaze over my Bea, a little bit longer than I like, and I almost punch him, but decide it would give away to much. I don't want to cause any problems for Bea because of my temper.

I clear my throat,"Well if that's all you need then you should best be going."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Max wants a meeting with you. I mean I told him you weren't interested, but he insisted."

Of course you did Eric wouldn't want anyone stealing you're position. "Okay, well you can just reiterate to him that I'm uninterested.

He smirks,"No problem, I'm on my way to tell him right now!" Oh of course you are. He gives me a pat on the back, which is a little too hard too be considered friendly. He turns to leave but not before he whispers in my ear, "You better scoop up that pretty little stiff over there before I ravage her for myself. Just thought I'd let you know my intentions because I know how near and dear to your heart abnegation is, and by the looks of it that girl sittining next to you."

With that he walks away laughing, and leaving me seeing red. I hear Tris speak up,"Four what did he say to you?"

I glare at her not wanting to reveal his dirty thoughts to her," I thought I would only have problems with Candor, now I have a curious Stiff on my hands as well."

She shoots back with her typical fiery verve," it must be because you're so approachable, like a bed of nails."

I smirk and give her one simple warning because knowing Bea her bravery can cloud her judgement sometimes and get her into trouble, "Careful Tris."

Zeke calls my name, which gives me an excuse to escape this awkward situation. I get up and as I walk by tris I slip a note with my apartment number on it. I linger my fingers on hers for a second before I briskly walk away.

...

I sit in my apartment waiting for Bea hoping she'll come. I pray that she's not too mad at me for my sharp words at lunch. I just want to keep her safe because I couldn't handle losing her.

As I'm walking out of my room I see Tris, before I can even take a step, she bolts over to me and jumps into my arms. She kisses me passionately and hard, and I respond with equal force.

I pull away and mumble into her lips,"I love you Beatrice Prior."

She nuzzles her head into my neck," I love you too Tobias Eaton."

I smile. I guess she isn't mad at me then.

* * *

**an: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Feel free to review with any comments and feedback!**

**~forever the girl on fire **


End file.
